


Дом на берегу океана

by 1986_2004



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не помнили, как оказались в этом месте, не знали, сколько времени уже провели здесь и сколько еще каждому из них отмерено здесь находиться. Не ведали и того, кто они. Лишь смутные чувства посещали то одного, то другого в отношении жизни, которая была у них обоих прежде чем они очутились на берегу океана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом на берегу океана

**Author's Note:**

> История главных героев пришла ко мне несколько лет назад во сне.

Они не помнили, как оказались в этом месте, не знали, сколько времени уже провели здесь и сколько еще каждому из них отмерено здесь находиться. Не ведали и того, кто они. Лишь смутные чувства посещали то одного, то другого в отношении жизни, которая была у них обоих прежде чем они очутились на берегу океана.

***  
Другая жизнь была - и первый знал об этом так же хорошо, как и о том, что день сменяется ночью, а ночь всегда уступает дню. В разное время различными способами к нему приходили воспоминания - то во снах, то в виде внезапных мыслей или же ощущений. Первый не понимал, действительно ли он вспоминает то, что было с ним до пробуждения на берегу океана, или же, в условиях скудного на события существования, получившая полную свободу фантазия подкидывает ему образы никогда ранее не происходившего. Временами он считал себя простым пастухом, всю жизнь прожившим в окружении полей и лесов, в маленькой, ничем не примечательной деревушке. А порой ему казалось, что до этого берега океана он был властителем половины существующей земли, что ему поклонялись как равному богу. И то и другое, отгорев в душе, каждый раз вызывало в первом сильные сомнения. Совсем другое дело - второй.   
Второй не задумывался о том, что с ним было раньше. Реальной жизнью он считал ту, которая была дарована ему в настоящее время. Он, как первый, не ходил на свидания с океаном, не простаивал на крутом и непреодолимо высоком обрыве долгие часы, всматриваясь вдаль в надежде увидеть там спасение. Каждое утро он, не ропща на судьбу, вставал и начинал заниматься делами. Благодаря ему дом всегда был ухожен, облагороженной оставалась земля вокруг, каждый раз, когда в мире наступала весна - или то, что первый и второй принимали за весну - вспаханное поле было готово принять в свое лоно семена, а осенью благодарные за уход деревья щедро плодоносили, не оставляя своих хозяев без пропитания.   
Так один год сменялся другим, а за ним уже спешил следующий. И первому казалось, что время бесконечно, что оно закрыло их с другом на веки вечные на этом утесе, спуститься с которого к океану не было никакой надежды. Позади же дома, выходящего окнами к обрыву, непреодолимой стеной стоял многовековой лес. Бесчисленное множество раз первый со вторым предпринимали попытки пройти сквозь него, каждая из которых оборачивалась неудачей. Лес не выпускал пленников берега, раз за разом водя их кругами и возвращая к океану. Второй лишь вздыхал:  
\- В другой раз, мы попробуем еще.   
Очень долгое время - столь долгое, что друзья сбились со счета, сколько зим сменилось - первый не терял надежды выбраться. Он строил планы, рисовал карты, следил за приливами казавшегося с обрыва таким далеким океана, пытался запомнить те тропы, которыми они ходили в лесу. Но годы текли, а выход не находился. Не было ни малейшей зацепки, каким путем можно покинуть окруженный лесом, возвышающийся над океаном утес, на котором кроме дома и живущих в нем двух людей не было более никого и ничего. И постепенно первый начал забывать свои, рожденные снами и фантазией воспоминания. Все вокруг стало ему безразлично. Лишь по привычке ходил он на край обрыва, больше не задумываясь о том, что же послужило причиной их с другом заточения здесь. В минуты слабости он молил о смерти, которая не приходила к нему даже тогда, когда он, очертя голову, кидался с кручи в бушующие воды. В миг, когда свобода казалась уже обретенной, первый просыпался в своей постели, и даже намека не было на совершенную попытку самоубийства.   
\- Возможно, мы сотворили то, что нельзя творить правильному человеку, и справедливые боги наказывают нас, - как-то раз за ужином, когда за окном бушевал снежный буран, сказал малоохотливый на слова второй, украдкой рассматривая ни на один год не постаревшие руки первого.   
Первый смотрел в свою тарелку с похлебкой, и ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Мысль о том, что эта жизнь может быть неким наказанием, никогда не приходила в его голову. В своих, теперь уже смутных, воспоминаниях он был кем угодно, даже отрекшимся ради любви от престола королем, последним шутом в странствующем балагане, мореплавателем, в бурю потонувшим вместе со своим кораблем, но только не преступником, не тем, кто заслуживает подобной участи - коротать вечность на маленьком клочке земли, рядом с человеком, которого не он сам выбрал себе в спутники.   
\- Что же я не помню того, на чем оступился? - Первый посмотрел на второго внимательно, стараясь понять, почему именно этот человек оказался рядом с ним. - Почему справедливые боги не указали на мое преступление, дабы мог я искупить свою вину? Ради чего я здесь? Почему мне не дали кровью смыть тот позор, что покрывает меня?   
Той ночью первому приснился красивый, наполненный огнями город, скрывавшийся за рвом и высокой стеной. В одном из его концов возвышалась огромная не достроенная башня, на которую люди взбирались, словно на гору, чья дорога вьется вокруг нее самой. Город не засыпал даже с наступлением темноты. Его улицы наполняли люди, прибывшие сюда из самых разных, порой самых отдаленных уголков земли. Здесь круглосуточно велась торговля, на ночь не закрывались наполненные диковинными товарами лотки, а площади никогда не пустели. Первый смотрел на себя - молодого, с горящим, полным надежд взглядом, богато разодетого, чьи пальцы украшали дорогие перстни - и силился вспомнить, действительно ли в его жизни было такое, или же боги вновь играют с ним в злую игру? Он стоял на балконе, возвышаясь над многолюдным, утопающим в собственном величии городом, и с любовью бога, благословляющего своих детей, смотрел на ожившие улицы.   
\- Сон не идет, - услышал собственный голос первый, и вместе со своим ночным двойником обернулся к тому, для кого предназначались эти слова.  
Второй, также помолодевший на несколько лет, обнаженным возлежал на ложе достойном самого царя. Он с явным удовольствием пил вино и смотрел на первого так, как смотрят лишь сильно влюбленные люди, оставшись наедине с предметом своей любви. Первый заметил, как он хорош собой, как манит к себе его озорной, мальчишеский взгляд. Словно привороженный, не мог он перестать любоваться этим зрелищем, не мог отвести глаз от той красоты, какой наделили боги этого человека. Там, на берегу океана, второй был совсем другим - постаревшим на добрый десяток лет, осунувшимся, одетым в убогие старые тряпки, которые им обоим непонятно с чьего плеча достались. Его тело избороздило множество шрамов, каких первый не нашел на его приснившемся двойнике. Длинные волосы цвета меди - сейчас, на берегу океана, потускнели, и второй никогда не распускал их, не давал первому повода, вот как сейчас, возжелать запустить руку в хорошо расчесанные слугами кудри. Это был не человек - воплотившийся в смертном человеческом теле соблазн, обжигающе горячий, чувственный и сводящий первого с ума.   
Сны повторялись, и еще много раз первый оказывался в наводненном огнями городе, внутри роскошного, полного слуг дворца, в котором его молодой двойник не знал ни в чем отказа. И каждый раз второй был рядом, все такой же манящий, желанный. Первый просыпался среди ночи, вскакивая, будто ужаленный скорпионом, на своей постели, обливаясь потом и стараясь удержать в мыслях ускользающие нотки сладострастного сна, в котором он любил второго на царском ложе, под присмотром ночи и строгими взглядами богов. Совсем рядом с его лежанкой, уткнувшись щекой и носом в жесткую, набитую сеном подушку, мирно спал второй, не ведая о том, какие сны посещают его, лишенного женского общества, друга.   
Потом первый привык и к этому. Сны, в которых он предавался удовлетворению своей плоти в обществе мужчины, больше не казались ему чем-то странным или же запретным. Вместо ожидания ночи первый стал в удручающей его действительности внимательней наблюдать за вторым. Он присматривался к тому, как тот умывается, склонившись над кадкой, куда только что налил ледяной воды, принесенной из ручья, как он, согнув лоснящуюся от пота спину, подобно рабу копается на огороде, как, перехватив лентой слипшиеся косы и забрав нарисованную и за много лет дополненную и постоянно перерисовываемую карту, уходит в сторону лесной стены - туда, где можно поживиться ягодами и грибами. Он выучил все шрамы и родинки, которыми природа наделила тело второго, спустя время, запомнил его цвет глаз и стал угадывать движение тела и мысли. Его продолжала удивлять разница, существовавшая между вторым, заточенным с ним вместе на берегу, и тем красивым юношей, отдававшимся ему жаркими, окутавшими Великий город ночами. Первый верил: его сны - это всего лишь мечтания оголодавшей по женским ласкам плоти. Мысли о том, что яркая, демоническая красота второго, возникающая перед ним во снах и совершенно не проявляющаяся в действительности, может быть чем-то большим, чем желание плотской любви, закрадывались ему в голову и отбрасывались как нечто, способное смутить здравый рассудок. По какому навету богов ему испытывать что-то к чужому, встреченному на этом берегу человеку? Да, он друг, друг - лишь по объединившему их несчастью. Но распаленная снами плоть жгла и мучила больше, чем невозможность покинуть дом, больше, чем осознание собственного бессилия. И как-то раз, в одну из летних душных ночей, когда воздух, не отвечающий на зов океана, стоял недвижим, грел внутренности дома, заставив обливающихся потом друзей в конечном итоге обнажиться, первый впервые решился сделать то, о чем последние месяцы лишь думал.   
\- Что ты? - спросил его со своей лежанки второй.  
\- Сон не идет, - словно заученную фразу, произнес первый, отворачиваясь от окна, в котором виднелось ровное звездное небо, украшенное ярким полумесяцем.   
\- Ко мне боги так же не шлют покоя, - после некоторого раздумья ответил второй, и не стал противиться, когда первый, присев с ним рядом, опустил горячую руку ему на бедро.  
Казалось, с тех пор прошли годы и былая страсть, распаляемая снами и жаждущей удовольствий плотью, утихла, превратившись в привычку, прочно переплетенную с безысходностью. Первый безропотно делал все то, что требовалось от него для того, чтобы выжить. Он не отказывал второму в помощи, не возносил обвинений или же молитв к небесам, и так же покорно ложился в постель с мужчиной, имени которого он даже не знал. Впрочем, второй никогда не говорил, как его зовут. Возможно, потому что это было не принято у его народа, а может быть, потому, что, как и первый, не помнил своего имени. Или имен.   
Для первого жизнь не менялась. У него не было возможности увидеть, что находится за краем земли, он не мог пересечь манящий его океан и заглянуть в глаза самой бездне мира. В его душе было бесчисленное множество миров, которые ждали его, манили. В своих диких, лишенных контроля и рассудка снах он умел летать, он покорял то, что люди называли Вселенными, он придумывал новые языки и писал огромные книги, слава которых гремела еще многие годы после смерти их автора. Но в реальности ничего этого не было. И ночами первый уходил к обрыву - выть, подобно замерзающему в лесу волку, от безысходности, от осознания несокрушимости той тюрьмы, в которой он оказался заперт - казалось, что на веки вечные, до скончания этого мира.  
Однажды второй вернулся из лесу, принеся с собой не только лукошко ягод.  
\- Смотри, - обратился он к первому, протягивая лежащую на ладони небольшую деревянную загогулину. - Я нашел это в лесу.   
\- Это ветка?  
\- Да, часть ветки. Очень напоминает… сову.   
\- Сову?   
\- Птица такая.   
\- Какая?  
Второй попытался объяснить, но затем понял бессмысленность своей затеи - порой то, что помнил он, не помнил первый, а то, что первый считал непреложной истиной, второму казалось детскими сказками, придуманными взрослыми ради забавы.   
\- Просто возьми, - попросил он, протягивая деревяшку первому. - Это оберег.   
\- Что мне с него?  
\- Он будет беречь тебя, будет тебе в помощь, когда это понадобится. И… если я не смогу, пускай он хранит тебя от любых бед и несчастий.   
\- Деревяшка, похожая на птицу?   
\- Это не просто птица. В тех местах, откуда я родом, ее почитают как мудрую. Сами боги выбрали ее себе в помощники.   
\- Какие же это места? - усмехнулся первый.  
\- Я не помню, - просто пожал плечами второй, не обращая внимания на иронию друга.  
Он все-таки приделал к оберегу шнурок и, не спрашивая разрешения первого, повесил сову ему на плащ, в котором тот ходил смотреть на водные глади океана.   
Они почти не разговаривали. Сутки сменяли друг друга так же безмолвно, как один год сменялся другим. Ни первый, ни второй не старели. Ничего не менялось в их жизни: ни собственный возраст, ни среда обитания, ни даже дом, который, что бы с ним ни делали, не ветшал. Как-то раз первый решился сотворить поджог. У них со вторым вышла при этом скверная драка, поскольку второй всеми силами старался сохранить их общий дом. Он указывал на лес и говорил о том, что огонь может перекинуться на деревья, что, даже если они оба ищут смерти, это не повод вредить тому месту, что много лет служило им домом. Но первый все-таки победил. Старый, деревянный дом вспыхнул и выбивающийся наружу огонь загудел в нем ровным тревожным гулом.   
\- Пойдем к обрыву, - мрачно взирая на гибель дома, предложил второй.  
Скула у него болела от удара, ныло плечо. Первый хорошенечко наподдал ему, прежде чем смог добраться до дома. Это было легко сделать - второй почти не сопротивлялся. Он не хотел допустить непоправимого и старался удержать первого, но не бил друга - лишь защищался от его ударов.   
\- Мы пойдем в лес, - заявил первый. - Пусть милосердные боги выжгут священным огнем для нас дорогу. А нет, так смерть тоже выход.   
Второй не стал спорить. Они ушли в лес и жили там, пробираясь только вперед, пару дней. Первый все ждал спасительного огня, кара которого почему-то не спешила к деревьям, а второй собирал ягоды и грибы, искал питьевую воду и лучшее место для ночлега, согревал первого своим телом зломи, холодными ночами. А по истечении этих дней первый все-таки пошел навстречу беде и взвыл, словно раненый зверь, когда понял, что нет никакого пожара, что стоит их дом, целый и невредимый, словно еще недавно не ласкали его языки пламени.   
\- Смирись, - после очередной неудачной попытки спуститься по веревке с обрыва к кромке океана, сказал второй теряющему терпение первому. - Что-то мы делаем не так.   
Сколько бы они ни спускались, земля не становилась ближе. Зато как только поползли обратно, наверх, первый тут же ухватился рукой за край обрыва, подтянулся и понял, что на спуск ушло не меньше часа, а на подъем - пару секунд.  
\- Смириться?! - откидывая в сторону веревку, заорал он. - Никогда! Слышишь меня?! Никогда! Я выберусь отсюда - живым или мертвым! С тобой или без тебя, - он ткнул второго ладонью в грудь. - Я клянусь - небеса мне свидетель - я выберусь отсюда!  
Грянул гром. Так оглушительно и неожиданно, что оба мужчины отпрянули друг от друга, вжимая голову в плечи. Первый невольно схватился за подаренный ему оберег. Сверкнула молния, а за ней снова послышались грозные и не сулящие ничего хорошего раскаты грома.   
\- Идем в дом, - позвал второй, но не двинулся с места до тех пор, пока не уверился в том, что первый последовал его совету.   
Ночью зарядил дождь. А наутро, когда вместо солнечного света первого приветствовала опустившаяся на их местность серая мгла, второго не оказалось в доме. Не нашелся он и в огороде, и в саду, и на утесе, обрывом уходящем в заканчивающуюся океаном даль. Первый, умываемый дождем, обошел все кругом, и в сердце его поселился страх. Что, если жестокие боги отпустили на свободу одного пленника, решив, что тот уже искупил свою вину, и оставили в этом проклятом ими месте другого - того, от чьих грехов не откупишься десятком лет заточения? Это бы значило, что он остался на берегу один, что больше нет с ним верного друга, готового помочь и поддержать, согласного разделить все беды и тяготы совместной жизни. Страх окатывал первого подобно волнам далекого океана. Он глушил все - и здравый рассудок, и остатки воспоминаний, и даже еле различимое чувство потери чего-то дорого и любимого, чего-то такого, без чего невозможно человеку прожить на белом свете, после потери только в петлю и лезут.   
После пришла злость. Первый решил, что второй нашел выход и ушел без него.Он клял друга на чем стоит свет, ходил, взбешенный, по дому, размахивая руками, сшибая предметы, ломая и без того хлипкие, на ладан дышащие стулья. Жертвой его гнева стало много утвари, и после, усмирив поднявшуюся в душе бурю, первый смотрел на дом с сожалением, понимая, что теперь, потеряв много нужных вещей, выживать в этом месте будет труднее. Зато вся, годами копившаяся злость излилась из него наружу, оставив в душе умиротворяющую пустоту, и первого потянуло в сон. День уже сменился вечером, и где-то на задворках ждала своего часа дождливая, неспокойная ночь. Первый прилег на разворошенную лежанку и тут же заснул.   
Забытье должно было принести с собой ожидаемое успокоение, но страх одиночества пришел за первым следом из реального мира. И поэтому вместо очередной сладострастной ночи на богатом ложе он обнаружил себя в душном, залитом алым закатом городе. Первый увидел перед собой огромное, уходящее в небеса погребальное сооружение. Оно напоминало башню в Великом Городе, только строители закончили ее к сроку, и теперь, все усеянное факелами, оно ждало своего часа, для которого и было сотворено. Вокруг стояла мертвая тишина, лишь где-то рядом испуганно и недовольно фыркали кони. Вокруг было полно людей, но они молчали, не смея поднять голов и взглянуть на то, что происходит перед ними. Первый увидел себя со спины. Он стоял перед входом в гробницу, ссутулившись, согнувшись под тяжестью своей ноши. Некогда длинные волосы сейчас оказались неаккуратно обрезанными - в спешке или же в гневе, а может, в порыве горя.  
Стоящий рядом жрец в неведомых первому одеяниях кивнул головой, подавая знак, и тот, в ком первый узнавал себя, двинулся вперед, внутрь и вверх гробницы, унося на руках обернутое в саван тело.   
Он шел за собой следом и считал ступени. Десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать… Подъем на вершину был крут, особенного для того, кто пытался держать и не уронить тяжелую и дорогую ношу. Двадцать пять, двадцать шесть… Саван, несмотря на то, что был легок и плотно облегал тело, не давал толком рассмотреть мертвеца, но первый уже понял, что это был молодой мужчина, высокий, хорошего, крепкого сложения. Возможно, пришла мысль в голову первому, он долго и тяжело болел… Был кем-то знатным, высокопоставленным. Потому что простых смертных так не хоронят. Не собирается почти весь город смотреть на похороны одного человека, если этот человек не был прославлен на весь этот город. А может, и не на один город, не на одну страну. И не несет тебя на руках некто великий, если сам ты при жизни был ничтожно мал. Сорок шесть, сорок семь… Они миновали середину пути и вдали забрезжил выход - слабый свет вечернего неба. Тот, кто нес тело, замедлил свои движения, стал ступать с большим трудом, тяжелей. Он плакал, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях, склонял голову, словно старался коснуться лбом обернутого в саван тела. Первый отсчитал шестьдесят четвертую степень и поднял взгляд на резкое движение перед собой - его двойник перехватил удобнее свою ношу, тем самым потревожив саван, из-под которого белому свету показалась левая рука покойника. Ее было плохо видно, лишь очертания, но первый не мог оторвать от нее взгляда. Он помнил руки второго, помнил его ладони, те шрамы, которые украшали эти руки - то ли воина, то ли пахаря, то ли кого-то еще, неведомого благодаря скрывающей прошлое и будущее человека памяти. Семьдесят девять, восемьдесят… Восемьдесят семь, восемь… Первый старался не думать. Ему было важно только одно - дойти до вершины, взобраться на самых верх и… Что делать дальше, он не знал, но больше всего в жизни желал, чтобы боги наконец-то смилостивились и дали ему знак, указали путь, подсказали верное решение. Сам он мог только одно - стараться не думать, всеми силами делать так, чтобы не проснуться, чтобы его мысли не перенесли его с этих похорон в другое, совершенно ему не нужное место.   
Ступеней было ровно сто двадцать. Сто двадцать первой оказалась верхняя площадка. Двойник ступил на нее и замер, не решаясь опустить тело с рук.   
Первому казалось, что бы с ним ни случилось в дальнейшем, он навсегда, на все свои, дарованные ему жизни запомнит эти сто двадцать ступеней, запомнит образ идущего перед ним, согнутого горем человека. Он больше никогда не сможет выкинуть из своей памяти царивший в гробнице запах, не сможет вычеркнуть из мыслей саван, бережно обернувший тело.   
В центре небольшой площадки, венчавшей самый верх гробницы, начинавшейся с огромной плиты, следом за которой плиты одна к другой сужались кверху, стоял доселе невиданных первым размеров величественный погребальный костер. Двойник, не сдерживая рыданий, огласивших площадку, возложил на него тело. Рядом мощно горел заготовленный факел.  
Первый ступил следом на сто двадцать первую ступень и, не отводя взгляда от лежащего на погребальном ложе тела, не чуя ставших ватными ног, подошел к своему двойнику, встал у него за спиной, увидел то, что видел он, и в этот страшный миг все, что он знал о мире, перевернулось для него. Словно раскат грома, воссозданный ради этого великого мига грозным богом, ударило сердце первого и, казалось, замерло навсегда. Перед ним лежал, почивший несколько дней назад второй. Двойник аккуратно, словно боясь потревожить сон покойника, отвернул край савана. Несколько долгих мгновений он всматривался в разом постаревшее, осунувшееся лицо, в заострившиеся черты, смотрел на запавшие под закрытыми веками глаза, а затем, склонившись, коснулся губами холодных губ.   
Он что-то говорил покойному, вспоминал детство и давал какую-то клятву. Первый, отлично слышавший эти слова, не мог собрать их для себя во что-то единое. Когда двойник шептал любимому про их детство, первый видел красивейшие плодоносные сады, за которыми раскинулись просторнейшие луга; низкие, светлые домики, окутанные щедрым южным теплом. Он разглядел людей, обернутых в легкие ткани, еле скрывающие загорелые тела. Среди них он отчетливо видел второго - совсем еще мальчишку, бегущего по одной из улиц славного города. Волосы цвета меди блестели на солнце - ярко, они были еще красивее, чем тогда, во дворце, когда первому приснились город с башней, ночь и одурманивающее вино… Первый опустил взгляд на исхудавшую, пожелтевшую руку покойного и тут же увидел ее совсем рядом перед собой, руку, принадлежавшую живому, здоровому человеку. Первый ахнул и отшатнулся в сторону, и только тут понял, что нет больше погребального костра, нет обещающей превратиться в пепел великой гробницы, нет покойника - вот он, второй, стоит перед ним, и жизнь бьется в нем, кричит радостью всего своего существа. А вокруг их с первым окружают уходящие к небесам стены храма, и где-то там венчает их крыша, через отверстия в которой видно небо, а перед ними возвышается жертвенный алтарь, по обе стороны которого стоят жрецы, а рядом бык, смиренно дожидающийся своей участи. И рука второго касается плеча первого, уверенно, спокойно, словно так оно всегда и было. И больше в храме нет никого.   
С первым нет двойника, он сам и есть двойник. Жрец протягивает к ним со вторым руки и призывает «детей» подойти к нему, и первый со вторым, не смея ослушаться, склоняют в почтении головы и подходят. А когда первый поворачивается, он видит второго и узнает его взгляд - он точно такой же, как и тогда, в ночном дворце, только нет в нем плотского желания, нет жажды обладать. Есть только обожание и любовь, которые, как кажется первому, мужчине неподобает проявлять столь открыто. Но ни сам второй, ни жрецы не смущаются - все происходящее для них естественно, все так, как и должно быть. Вслух читается воззвание к богам - небеса просят быть свидителями заключаемого союза. Воет готовый к закланию бык, и первому кажется, что даже нож, зажатый в руке жреца, звенит от напряжения. И тут сон снова меняется, и вот первый уже вовсе не жених на собственной свадьбе. Он стоит и смотрит на своего двойника - спокойного, умиротворенного и окутанного счастьем, стоящего возле второго, чьи плечи и руки украшены причудливо заплетенными лентами. Сомнения и страхи ушли из этого места вместе с первым, который отошел от алтаря, отошел так далеко, что практически и не видел уже храма, не видел оазиса, в центре которого тот был выстроен, не видел той местности.  
Он проснулся с глухой болью в сердце, с сеткой, наброшенной на легкие, которую невидимый рыбак все стягивает и стягивает, пытаясь забрать себе неведомый улов.   
В доме было тихо и пусто. И первому пришла мысль, что, даже если бы боги смилостивились над вторым, тот не ушел бы один, не бросил первого. Еще не до конца отпустивший сон шептал первому, что там, в гробнице, и там, в храме, были вовсе не фантазии. И чем громче становился этот шепотом, чем быстрее перерастал он в крик, тем сильнее первому хотелось зажать уши, закрыть рот, не дышать, не существовать, не переносить всего того, что стало происходить с ним с исчезновением второго. Отступало одиночество, и вместо него страшной волной набежала тоска - тоска по второму, по его утренней возне на лежанке, по тому, как он копался в огороде, как готовил пищу, как молчал, рисовал карты, мастерил какие-то игрушки из дерева, как… смотрел на первого - все так же, как и в ночном городе, во дворце, так же, как и в храме, в котором по неведомым законам их венчали жрецы… Взгляд второго ничуть не изменился.   
«Что же я не замечал этого раньше?»  
На негнущихся ногах первый вышел из дома под моросящий дождь. Опустившееся низко к земле серое небо нависало, грозило раздавать любого, кто окажется под ним. Первый закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо каплям дождя. Ему хотелось орать на весь мир, орать так, чтобы вспугнуть всех птиц, обитавших в лесу, орать, заглушая собственные чувства, роем взметнувшиеся в сердце.   
Теперь первому были безразличны прошлое и будущее. Он больше не думал о том, как бы улизнуть с берега. В его душе больше не было надежд и разочарований. Ему перестали быть интересны даже сны. Первый понял, что влюбился. Нет, не влюбился - гораздо, гораздо более сильное чувство руководило им. Первый любил. Любил уже так давно и прочно, что трудно было себе представить. И все эти годы, все эти жизни не замечал этого. Потому что любовь была всегда рядом, под боком, ее можно было взять и использовать в любой момент. На нее можно было не обращать внимания, следуя собственным курсом к великой цели. Любовь оказалась рядом с первым даже тогда, когда тот попал на берег. Она не роптала, не просила и не заискивала. Она просто была. И лишь когда ее не стало, когда она исчезла, не пообещав вернуться, стала заметна огромная необходимость в ней, потребность, жажда.   
Первый понял, что второй не мог уйти, не мог по собственной воле бросить друга на берегу. Будь на то веление самих богов - он бы остался, он бы забрал первого с собой.   
\- Где ты? - взмолился первый, открывая глаза.  
И испугался собственного голоса, и без того низкого, в эту минуту сделавшегося хриплым, простуженным.  
Горе утраты что-то изменило в хрупкой человеческой душе - или же в том, что люди называли душой. Оно сбило засовы, бережно хранившие секреты и тайны ушедших в прошлое жизней, и на первого, словно волны рассерженного океана, хлынули воспоминания. Он ощущал мир вокруг себя - живой мир, в котором каждая вещь есть сама жизнь, он чувствовал животных и деревья, мог стать кем и чем угодно, из того, что породилаи и до сих пор продолжает создавать та система координат, в которой он оказался. Он видел себя разными женщинами и совсем не схожими друг с другом мужчинами, он переживал множество жизней, перед его внутренним взором проносились миллиарды эпох, которые затем, одна за другой, стирались с ленты истории. Судьба первого оказалась чудовищно длинной, путанной, наполненной множеством событий и знаний. И этот берег не мог быть финалом всего пройденного. А если идти дальше, то - первый знал это абсолютно точно - идти не одному. Он пойдет - вперед ли или же назад - лишь со вторым. Либо так, либо никак. И боги ему свидетели.  
Нет, он не сошел с ума, не потерял рассудок от нахлынувших на него воспоминаний. Вместо того, чтобы копаться в ворохе прошлого и заглядывать в окно будущего, первый желал лишь одного - сил, которых бы хватило на то, чтобы найти друга.   
Единственным местом, где стоило искать второго на этом то ли проклятом, то ли благословленном берегу, был лес. И первый, не раздумывая, отправился туда. Он не взял с собой карт, не укрылся от набирающего силу дождя плащом. Ему казалось, что, если боги силой не забрали второго с этого берега, он обязательно найдется. Ведь он не мог уйти один, не мог дальше пуститься в путь, зная, что с ним рядом не будет первого.   
Охваченный дождем лес, слово живая черная масса, поглотил первого, вобрал его в себя, долгожданно, словно объятия, раскрывая проходы между деревьями, подкладывая под ноги тропы и не задерживая спешащего путника ветками, что цепляются за одежду. Первый шел, не разбирая дороги, оглядывался, смотрел по сторонам и вверх, старался разглядеть следы на земле и, в конечном итоге, закричал. Его надежда на то, что второй отзовется, была столь велика, что несколько раз он принимал крики птиц за его голос, и метался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь понять, откуда именно идет звук. Так прошло несколько часов. Первый не чувствовал усталости, не посещало его, словно вставшего в заколдованный круг, отчаяние. Сила, которую он получил, осознав и приняв любовь, неостановимо двигала его вперед.   
\- Пожалуйста, - шептал сам себе первый, - найди его. Найди.  
К вечеру дождь усилился и превратился в ливень. Первый помнил, что когда-то давно подобные небесные слезы почти целиком уничтожили живущую на земле цивилизацию. Помнил он и то, что в далеком будущем, до которого они со вторым еще не успели добраться, катастрофа повторится вновь. Но то будет другое время и другие законы, по которым мир в очередной, не поддающийся счету раз изменится.   
А потом на берег опустилась ночь. Заливаемая дождем, она сделалась непроглядной и холодной, мокрой и невыносимо пугающей. Первый представил второго, который оказался точно в такой же ситуации, как и он сейчас, и выдержка изменила ему. Он до сих пор верил, что друг не мог его бросить. Мало того, этот человек был ему не просто другом - они со вторым были венчаны самим небом - небом, которое сейчас, по какой-то странной причине, пыталось их разлучить. Первый в изнеможении остановился, ухватившись рукой за ствол близстоящего дерева, а затем упал на колени, в булькающую под тарабанящими по ней каплями дождя жижу.   
Он помнил будущее, которого у него пока не было. И видел себя в странном, необъяснимом для себя облике, то ли зверя, то ли человека. Все в том же огненном Великом Городе, который гремел своей славой на все времена прошлого, а сейчас, восстановленный, осовремененный, получивший вторую, новую жизнь, воссиявший ярче прежнего, утонув еще глубже в роскоши, оставивший не у дел пороки и дав миру новую порцию добродетели. И второй - радость постепенно заполняла сердце первого - был рядом, как и раньше, стоял с первым рука об руку на обласканном солнцем балконе, под которым раскинулась площадь, вобравшая в себя огромное количество народа. Пришедшая к дворцу масса живых существ, лишь частично похожих на людей, колыхалась, выкрикивая радостные лозунги и затягивая песни на всевозможных существующих языках. Это был великий день будущего, до которого первый хотел дожить - вместе со вторым. Он все еще понимал, где он находится на самом деле, понимал, что силы покинули его, и он, убаюканный дождем, засыпает, упав под гигантское дерево, укрывшее человека от большей части льющей с неба воды. И сон, доселе им никогда не виданный, окутывал его, все больше и больше забирая сознание под небо возрожденного Великого Города. Туда, где было хорошо - потому что второй был рядом.   
«Боги! Мне не дано познать свободы. Я познал любовь и выбрал вечную тюрьму. И - о, боги! - я хочу в ней остаться. С ним».   
Из оков сна его вырвал еле различимый шум. Ругательство, брошенное в пустоту на языке, ведомом первому. А когда сознание вернулось в реальность, стал различим хруст ломающихся веток и снова послышалось ругательство, словно кто-то шел и оступался, и злился на самого себя за неосторожность. Первый вскочил на ноги, зашатался, чуть было не упав обратно на предательски ослабевшие и задрожавшие колени, но все-таки сумел совладать с собственным телом и поковылял туда, где, как ему казалось, он различил голос.   
Почти сразу, стоило ему сделать с десяток шагов, он увидел второго. Цепляясь за обламывающиеся, как назло хрупкие ветки, тот пытался выбраться из медленно засасывающего его болота. Он был ослаблен долгими блужданиями по лесу, погодой, набросившейся на разделенных судьбою путников, как оголодавший зверь набрасывается на пытающуюся ускользнуть от него добычу. Первый открыл было рот, чтобы позвать, но в его воспоминаниях пронеслось такое количество принадлежащих второму имен, ни одно из которых не выделялось так, чтобы на нем остановиться, что его друг так и не услышал окрика. Зато все же разглядел первого, вцепившегося в дерево, такого же слабого и еле стоящего на ногах.   
Надо было что-то делать.Темная жижа, дошедшая второму до ребер, грозила в скором времени поглотить все тело.   
\- Я сейчас, - пообещал первый, озираясь в поисках крепкой палки, за которую второй смог бы зацепиться.   
\- Не надо, - попросил второй.   
\- Что?  
\- Не надо… Это проклятое место, и оно хочет жертв. Отсюда нет пути двоим.   
Жижа булькнула и, глубже вобрав в себя второго, добралась ему до груди. Первый протянул палку, но ее длина оказалась недостаточной. Следующая обломалась, несмотря на то, что второй ухватился за нее без энтузиазма.   
\- Оставь… - просил он суетящегося в темноте первого. - Так больше нельзя. Надо что-то изменить.  
\- Ты этого хочешь? - резко прекратив свои поиски, замер первый.   
\- Нет, - признался второй, все глубже погружаясь в болото. - Но этого хочешь ты. А я не могу быть счастлив, понимая, что ты страдаешь.   
И первый, отбросив в сторону найденную палку, шагнул далеко в болото, тут же принявшее в себя его тело и моментально добравшееся почти до колен. Он оказался рядом со вторым и, протянув к нему руки, обхватил его голову.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - глядя второму в глаза, сказал он. - Всегда любил. И, клянусь именами отцов моих и матерей, буду любить тебя вечно, пока знаю себя.   
\- Ты…   
\- Умерев, мы не оставим этот берег. Я пробовал много раз - и все тщетно.  
\- Я найду выход.   
\- Я его уже нашел. Завтра мы проснемся оба в нашем доме.  
\- Это невозможно…   
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил первый. - Веришь ли ты мне?   
\- Верю, - спокойно отозвался второй, больше не пытаясь возразить.  
В его голосе было все - и ответ на поставленный вопрос, и ответное признание, и клятва, данная в храме, переносимая вторым из жизни в жизнь, впитавшаяся в саму его суть.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, - затараторил первый, понимая, что им обоим осталось недолго - болотная гуща дошла второму до подбородка. - Это не проклятое место. Это то, что выбрали мы сами. Я и ты, вместе, понимаешь?   
\- Тогда мы могли бы все изменить. Сами, - поднимая лицо к небу, еле выговорил второй.  
\- Нет, не могли. Мы не хотим. Я… Я хочу остаться в этой тюрьме. С тобой, навеки, навсегда.   
Второй, вобрав напоследок побольше воздуха в легкие, ушел с головой под колышущуюся черную густоту, обещавшую покончить с его пребыванием на этом берегу. Первый зашевелился, стараясь ускорить процесс поглощения болотом его тела, и непрерывно повторяя:   
\- Верь мне. Просто доверяй. Доверяй…   
Жижа обхватила его шею и потянулась к лицу. Через несколько минут на болоте стало тихо. Ливень утих, превратившись в обычный моросящий дождь. 

***  
Через приоткрытые веки он видел яркий солнечный свет, бьющий в окно их общего дома. Было тепло и уютно. Витали запахи сена и лесных трав. Второй спал рядом, обхватив первого рукой за бок. Его волосы цвета меди золотило мягкое утреннее солнце. Как тогда, при свете факелов, в древнем городе, в одной из далеких жизней.  
Вокруг все было таким, каким оно оставалось вчера после погрома, который учинил первый - разбитая мебель и посуда, развороченные постели, покосившаяся от удара дверь в комнату. Но все это сейчас было неважно. Мир вернул двум мужчинам их жизни, в очередной раз засадив обоих в тюрьму их собственных чувств. И первый, потягиваясь, понял, что впервые за долгое время ощущает себя чертовски счастливым.  
\- Утро доброе, - сонно произнес второй, открыв глаза, но не спеша подниматься с постели, которой сейчас служило притащенное в дом и наваленное на пол сено, обещавшее в будущем стать новыми матрацами.   
\- Доброе, - отозвался первый, склоняясь и запечатлевая на лбу друга долгий целомудренный поцелуй.   
Какое-то время они молча лежали, не смея нарушать умиротворения и тишины утра. Затем второй спросил:  
\- Не жалеешь о том, что сделал?   
\- Ни в одной из тех жизней, в которых был ты, ни сейчас, ни в будущем, которого у нас, возможно, никогда не будет. Не жалею.   
\- Слышишь? - неожиданно встрепенулся второй.  
\- Что?   
\- Океан!  
Но первый уже и сам понял причину беспокойства друга, услышав, как изменился привычно далекий шум волн.  
\- Он здесь! Совсем рядом! - крикнул он, вскакивая с постели.   
Они вышли из дома: первый почти бегом - он уже увидел то, что ожидало их со вторым.   
\- Что, если, пустившись вплавь и отправившись дальше, мы потеряем друг друга?   
\- Не потеряем, - смотря в залитую солнечным светом даль, уверенно ответил первый. - А если наши пути разойдутся, знай - я обязательно тебя найду, где бы ты ни был.   
Он шагнул вперед - к берегу, на который накатывали, лизали белый песок неспешные волны. Второй последовал за другом. Перед ними больше не расстилался бескрайний океан, а земля не заканчивалась непреодолимым обрывом. Мужчины подошли к самой кромке воды - воды, впервые за то время, что они здесь прожили, поднявшейся до самого края утеса и коснувшейся их ног. А там, вдали, виднелось то, чего никогда не было видно раньше - хорошо различимый еще один берег, до которого вполне реально доплыть.


End file.
